


V: The Night City Harlot

by Hello_There_Everyone



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bribery, Cheating, Corpo V (Cyberpunk 2077), Creampie, Debauchery, F/F, F/M, Large Cock, Nomad V (Cyberpunk 2077), Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Seduction, Sexual Coercion, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Smut, Some Plot, Street Kid V (Cyberpunk 2077), Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:41:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28425669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hello_There_Everyone/pseuds/Hello_There_Everyone
Summary: They say merc work is easy if you're willing to get your hands dirty; V's the kind of girl that's willing to go a whole lot further.Series of smutty chapters that loosely follow the events of Cyberpunk 2077's story.Open to requests for non-romance characters that are involved in specific quests.
Comments: 43
Kudos: 114





	1. Nomad V: Border Crossing (Border Guard)

**Author's Note:**

> This will be similar to my other works in that it takes established story events and remixes them to be smutty. I plan to write intro sequences for the other two lifepaths before getting into later events.

“You got the bribe money, Jackie?”

V pulled the car into the scanning bay and glanced over to her partner. Jackie was halfheartedly rustling through his wallet. He had the look of a person pretending to be busy.

“You don’t have the eddies, do you.” V said flatly.

Jackie gave her a sheepish nod.

“Ugh…. It’s fine. I’ll go in and talk to them, you stay with the car. I’m sure I can cut a deal.” V grumbled. She unbuckled her seatbelt and cracked the door open.

“God bless your soul Chica, you’re gonna knock it outta the park!” Jackie exclaimed, relieved that she wasn't skewering him for being broke.

“Yeah, I have my charms. I’ll figure something out.” She replied with a small grin.

With that, V left the car. The checkpoint beckoned.

*****

“Please report to room number two!”

V nodded to the window guard and set off. She’d gotten past the formalities of dropping off her pistol. Now came the hard part.

V entered the office and looked towards her new acquaintance. He wore an orange cap and had a decent amount of chrome on his body. Otherwise, he was unremarkable. V sat across from him and laid her papers on the table. 

He looked her up and down. Like most men, he liked what he saw. V was toned, tan, and had full breasts. She wore a plunging tank-top with no bra, leaving little to the imagination. It wasn’t going to stop him from castigating her, though.

“Great, another nomad bitch on her way to Night City. Let’s see these papers.”

He picked up her file and opened it. His face twitched slightly when, to his absolute shock, no bribe money fell out.

“You really don’t know the score, do you?” he asked incredulously. “You think we let random Nomads in, just like tha-“

His words cut short as he felt V push her hand along his crotch underneath the table. Their eyes met, and he grinned as her as her fingers skillfully pushed through his pants and wrapped his cock. Her small, warm hand began to slowly stroke his penis, nursing it into an erection.

“What were you saying, officer? Are my papers in order?” V replied nonchalantly. She began pumping him faster.

“Seems you know the score better than I thought. Some of you nomad gals are brighter than you look.” He said.

The guard laid back against the chair and sighed as V tended to his penis. He flicked the two-way radio on. “Hey boss, I’m reviewing her file _very_ thoroughly. She’s helping me get through some of the detes. Give us an extra 15 minutes. And you, Nomad, keep doing what you’re doing.”

V nodded and intensified her handjob. She moved her right hand up to jerk the tip of his cock, then used the left to fondle his balls. Soon, precum began leaking onto her fingers. She felt his rod tensing when he suddenly shifted in his seat.

“Looks like this file is lacking something.” The border guard said pointedly. “I think your ID might’ve dropped under the table. I need to see if those pretty _smiles_ match each other. Be a dear and grab it for me.”

V nodded, but internally she was a little peeved.

_Should’ve known this Choom would want more than a handjob. Fuck. Guess I don’t got a choice._

“Sure thing officer, I’ll help any way I can.” She said, snapping back to the task at hand. She sank to her knees and crept under the table. Then, she put her hands on his two knees and pressed her mouth to his shaft.

V started servicing him with long, languid licks. She methodically swallowed every salty drop of precum until his cock was clean. Then V took him into her mouth, slowly working the tip into the back of her throat. Every bob of her head took him slightly deeper, and after a few minutes he was balls deep in her. His pubes pressed right into V’s nostrils, the base of his shaft ground against her lips, and the head of his penis sank into her larynx.

“Oh fuck, ohhhh _fuck!”_ he moaned. “Hope you’re hungry, Nomad!”

With that, he blew his load right down her windpipe. V’s face got red as she struggled to swallow it all, and when he was finally done, she fell back, coughing and sputtering.

When the tears cleared from her eyes, she saw the border guard leering down at her.

“Not half bad, Nomad. Here’s a tip though: practice your swallowing technique before you try to seduce the next guy. The jungle ain’t the place for some joy-toy wannabe. Welcome to Night City.”

He stamped her papers and waved her on.

*****

V got back to the car and smiled at Jackie.

“We’re in, Choomba!”

Jackie couldn’t believe his good fortune.

“No eddies spent and we’re in? You’re a miracle worker V! You wouldn’t mind telling me how you did it, right?”

“Secret of the trade, Jackie. Maybe I'll show you, one day.”


	2. Corpo V: Pleasing the Boss (Anthony Jenkins)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Corpo V has little patience for morality or "ethics." She simply wants promotions. And if that means letting her boss fuck her raw, then so be it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted a chapter on how the corpos exploit everyone, even their seemingly privileged employees. Corpo V has become a submissive joy-toy for anyone ranked above her in the Arasaka corporate ladder.

“Holy shit V, you been doing yoga lately? Pilates? You’re tighter than last week, I can’t get more than an inch inside!” exclaimed Jenkins.

V moaned and spread her legs wider. The lips of her vagina parted just bit more. Her boss chuckled: the sight of his sweaty underling straining to open her pussy seemed to amuse him. He spit on her stretched quim, pulled out slightly, then started slamming his entire length into her.

_-Thud-thud-thud-_

“OH GOD, _FUCK_!” V screamed. Her pelvis was on fire, but that was mostly irrelevant: her boss was finally feeling pleasure.

“You took that like a champ, V!” Jenkins exclaimed. “Way better than Minako, the cunt started crying when I pulled that move. I mean, can you believe that?”

Anthony Jenkins was finally where he loved being: fully buried inside his compliant subordinate. He paused for a little bit to soak in the moment. V was bent over his desk: legs splayed apart, speared on his rod, and completely submissive to his authority. AVs whizzed past his office windows. Night City gleamed in the background. It was a moment of unfettered corporate power.  
  


*****

V felt Jenkins begin to slowly fuck her. She matched his slow strokes, pushing her backside back against his lazy thrusts while giving him the meek, submissive moans he wanted to hear.

_This is odd, he usually fucks me like a wild animal…what gives?_

The slow, contemplative thrusts went on for a few minutes before Jenkins broke the silence.

“You know, V, you’ve always been said yes to me. You take every assignment, even the shitty ones. You’ve let me fuck you whenever I want, however I want, for years now. I know it’s not for love. It’s for power. But still, you’ve proven reliable.”

V felt him increase the pace. The familiar wet arousal was building between her legs. 

“This time, though, I have a _big_ assignment. It involves assassinating a heavy hitter within Arasaka itself. Not sure who else I could get on board with this thing. So what would you say to that V? Are you still with me?”

Now he was really thudding into her. Her nether lips were being beaten into soreness and ecstasy. And this bastard had picked the perfect moment to spring a loaded question onto her.

_Fuck. This is just like when he “asked” to fuck me. There’s only one option. You say no, you either get fired or flatlined. Fuck, fuck, fuck._

“O-of course I am.” She stammered between gasps.

“Good girl.” Jenkins grunted. “And s-since you never say no to me-“

V cried out as he pulled his cock from her. The abruptness ruined her building orgasm. She turned her head in time to see him rip his condom off.

_Fuck! I’m not on birth control. I told him this was the line!_

He plunged back inside, pressing bareback into V. He gripped her buttcheeks and fucked her so forcefully that her face was pushed into the tower window. Her sweaty, hard nipples scraped painfully against the cold glass of the table. She knew he was about to finish inside her. V looked out at the magnificent buildings of corpo plaza as her boss ravaged her vagina.

_Was any of this worth it?_

“Ohhhh, oh, oh _fuck_. _Fuck._ That pussy is good. You’re getting that _promotion_ V. D-don’t you worry.” Jenkins grunted out.

V’s face lit up. She’d heard the words every mid-level corpo spent their lives waiting for.

_It was all worth it._

V reared her ass back just as her boss slammed into her. His shaft pressed deeper inside her than before, and that’s when he lost control. With spurt after spurt, he filled her with semen. He held her close for a minute, their sweaty bodies cocooning. He made sure every drop stayed in.

V grinned towards the skyscrapers as she felt his warm semen spread inside her.

“Been wanting to creampie you for a while. Thanks, knew you wouldn’t say no babe.”

*****

V came out of the shower refreshed. Her hair was clean, skin dried, and pussy mostly cleaned of discharge. Jenkins gave her the detes for the job, a fresh suit, and access to his hover car. Big things, he promised, were ahead.

And his parting message?

“As long as you keep your mouth closed and your legs open, the promotions will keep coming too. “


	3. Streetkid V: Helping a friend (Kirk)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> V's friend Pepe has gotten himself into some serious debt. She knows just the way to help, and manages to pick up a job while she's at it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After this, I'll write entries for the various story events. Act 1's events will likely be boiled down to Maelstrom -> Dex -> Jackie.

V knew how to control men. Any successful girl in Heywood knew exactly how to leverage force, or what made guys tick. So when her friend her friend Pepe told her he needed debt paid off, she knew she’d either be blowing a guy’s head off, or just blowing him.

Luckily for the guy, Pepe told her to not harm him. Apparently he was some “up and coming fixer” in the district, so she should leave him alive. V didn’t really believe it, but who was she to judge? Not like she knew the choom anyway.

*****

“And why should I let your friend off the hook?” Kirk questioned.

In front of V sat Kirk, the fixer Pepe warned her of. He told her that the guy was a hardass. That he never forgave debt “just like that.”

But V was a very attractive woman. Her breasts filled her shirt, and then some. Her legs were well toned, with a pert, shapely ass mounted above. And, luckily for the men of Heywood, she had a libertine attitude towards sex.

“Here’s why. You ever had authentic Heywood pussy?” V said nonchalantly, leaning towards him.

Kirk was dumbstruck for a second. “I mean yeah, guess I’ve nailed a few broads from down here. Lotsa hookers in this part.”

V leaned in, looking at her posh, coddled little fixer.

_I know exactly what makes these types tick._

“Yeah, but guess what?” V replied. “You’ve never fucked some poor bitch from _The Glen._ Never gotten to blow a load on a genuine, illiterate slut. But you want that, don’t you? Let my friend off, and we can take our business to the back alley.”

Kirk set down his magazine. Now he was interested.

*****

 **BEHIND THE _EL PINCHE POLLO,_** **HEYWOOD**

**2:20 AM**

The sound of thumping flesh was not particularly foreign in this Heywood back-alley. It was always being used as a point of convenience for joy-toys or impoverished lovers. On this occasion, the piss-stained maintenance street was V’s workplace for the night.

V spotted a homeless man sitting on his mattress. V dragged Kirk over to it, then turned to the street dweller.

“Five eddies if you let us have this space for a little bit?” She questioned.

The homeless man gave her a knowing smile.

“Sure.”

*****

And so, as fate would have it, V ended up on her back in this piss-stained, homeless-filled, burger joint backstreet. She pressed deep into the grimy, soaked mattress and pushed her legs apart.

Kirk slid through her pussy lips and thrusted unevenly, then steadied in his pace. V closed her eyes, let out a low whistle, and focused on the act.

_In, out, in, out, in, out…. fondle his balls, gyrate…._

Kirk pressed hard into his merc-turned-joytoy. V, now pinned into the missionary position, relaxed against the mattress and wrapped her legs around the fixer. The two moaned into each other’s necks, and the thumping intensified.

*****

Pedestrians hustled by, completely unperturbed by the sight of the two. Such things were so common in the city as to be completely unremarkable.

Kirk tensed up and let out a grunt. His balls scrunched up as the pressure to release got too high. He pulled out, aimed at V’s face, and started painting. Soon, her face was a solid mask of white streaks.

“There you go, choom.” V said, her smile emerging from beneath the coating of semen. “Pepe is going to be alright now, right?”

“Well, sure, I guess.” Kirk huffed, slightly out of breath. “But I’ve still got a job that needs doing. What would you say to a carjacking?”


	4. Maelstrom (Royce)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> V betrays Militech and hedges her bets with Maelstrom instead. She knows just how to make Royce, their leader, her new friend.  
> F/M, dirty talk, augmented cock

_Click_

“And we’re in!” V exclaimed, looking back over her shoulder. Royce, the Maelstrom boss, nodded approvingly behind her. V removed the decrypted Militech cred chip from his office computer and turned it over to him. He had his creds, she’d get her bot. But now that she’d betrayed Militech, she had another idea in mind, too.

_Corpos are gonna hate me for this. Wouldn’t hurt to make some strong allies, would it?_

V turned her head to the massive, chromed up ganger.

“Hey, when you were holding me at gunpoint just now, you kinda felt that sexual tension, right?” V suddenly mentioned. “Right when you called me a dumb cunt, finger on the trigger, looking me up and down…. I’ll admit it, that was sorta hot.”

Royce let out a short bark of laughter, his facial optics flashing along. They had been red, but a hint of blue glitched into the frame. He was still an angry asshole, but his interest was piqued.

“You get off on being called a cunt? Nearly getting flatlined?” he questioned.

V shrugged.

“What can I say? The heart wants what it wants.”

He laughed again, but this time it was huskier. A bit more primal sounding. He pushed a tad closer to the computer chair. Then, chaos erupted.

Royce drew his pistol, pressed it to her head, and thrust his left hand along the small of her back. V tensed, about to fight, then understood what was really happening.

“Likely story. Let’s find the truth.” Royce replied. He crammed his hand through the band of her jeans and the hem of her panties. V sucked her breath in, raised herself slightly from the chair, and widened her thighs enough to grant him access. Soon, he reached her vagina. V felt a moan escape her lips as he roughly palmed her. The feel of metal against sensitive flesh made her back arch. A steel finger pushed between her folds, probing curiously; moments later it was joined by another.

“Ungh, oh goodness.” V murmured. She felt her liquids coast down his fingers after he opened her slit up.

“You’re…. soaked.” Royce concluded, slightly amazed. “You either want something from me or you’re a real kinky bitch.”

Truth be told, even V wasn’t sure what the fully correct answer was. Perhaps it was some mixture of both. She just knew she wasn’t exactly upset as Royce dropped his pistol and unzipped his pants.

*****

Jackie felt his face burn a bright red as the Maelstrom gangoons howled around him, doubled over in laughter. On the other side of the office doors, everyone could hear the unmistakable sounds of his buddy, the tough merc, getting the business. Loud thumping, the cries of female orgasm, and Royce’s screams about “wet ‘ganic twat” permeated the lobby. Jackie stared at the TV, determined not to meet the gaze of the gangers, as it began to play a _Mr.Stud_ ad.

*****

Royce’s robotic arms held V up as his mechanical penis dicked her down. V, for her part, had never experienced something quite like this. Somehow her life in Night City had only involved normal cock, at least till now. Her pussy stretched and tugged along with each movement of the ganger’s gear. She wrapped her arms around the back of his head and leaned against him, her tan, light brown breasts pushing against the iron of his chest. Cum leaked from her nether lips, sweat poured off her body, and the Maelstrom hardware split her right open.

“Been a while since I fucked some real, ‘ganic cunt.” Royce groaned into her ear. “Every bitch round here is modded up.”

“I’ll b-be here for y-you.” V just about managed to grunt out. She ground her hips back against him, helping the modified, metallic phallus ream her. Every gyration of her waist drew a stilted grunt from Royce, and soon she felt the familiarity of the quick, unsteady thrusts.

_Some things never change- he's about to blow._

Royce roared, shoved her back into the computer chair, and jerked his rod furiously. It began to twitch.

In that moment, V learned that _Mr.Stud_ enhanced much more than just size. Wave after wave of discharge splashed against her skin, coating her in the sticky synth-semen.

Royce stood back for a moment, admiring his handiwork.

“Take the bot and get out of here.” He said, with a nearly imperceptible hint of friendliness this time. His implants flashed a bright blue. “And, if you ever find your way back round Northside, give me a visit... cunt.”

V rose unsteadily from the chair and pulled her panties back up her legs. 

_Here’s to making new friends._


	5. Konpeki Plaza (Jackie)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jackie is nervous before the heist goes down. V helps distract him.  
> M/F, Humor, Anal, Cheating

“Hey Jackie, couldya quit it?” V shot over, irritated. Jackie had been walking in circles for the last fifteen minutes, and she’d had enough.

Unfortunately for them both, Jackie could not quit it. The man was a bundle of nervous energy. He stopped for a second, tapped his foot against the ground a few times, then started pacing back and forth again.

“Sorry Chica, can’t help it.” He apologized. “Shit, forget everything I said about the big leagues. Look at where we are- a suite in Konpeki _fucking_ Plaza. I mean, this is seriously crazy Jaina. Shit, guess it’s just starting to sink in now, that’s all.” With that, his frenetic pacing intensified.

“Look Jackie, I get it, but you can’t be this nervous during the mission. You _gotta_ calm those nerves down.” V chided, sitting up from her pillow. “I know what happens what you go into a mission that stressed. It never works out.” She laid against the bed and watched him with a worried gaze.

Jackie frowned at her.

“How are _you_ so calm, then, V?”

She shrugged at him.

“Every merc I know has a routine before they do a big job. Some meditate, do yoga; others do drugs.” She paused for a moment. “Truthfully though…. Most of us just rub it out for a bit. Clears the mind.”

Jackie’s face reddened as the thought of V fingering herself flashed through his mind. He turned his head, murmured quietly about trying her solution, and headed over to the bathroom. His hand touched the doorknob when V called out to him.

“Hey, Jackie!”

He turned his head back over to her. She stretched across the bed and hiked her tight Corpo dress up her legs, exposing some skin.

“You know, you don’t have to actually rub it out in the bathroom. I’m right here.” She offered helpfully. Her long, bare legs sprawled out along the sheets.

Jackie’s jaw dropped.

_Is she offering what I think she’s offering?_

As he ogled her, she pulled the dress up further. Sleek black panties peeked out from underneath. She felt his eyes running along the shapely outline of her backside.

“Makes no sense to flog the log if you can just put it in the real thing, right?” She casually suggested. There was a hint of playfulness in her eyes; she fully understood the effect she was having on him.

“Shit V, I have a girlfriend….” Jackie muttered. But even as he objected, his cock grew stiffer.

“Misty wouldn’t mind, you know.” V said matter-of-factly. “I’m just helping you clear your chakras, or something like that. Besides, this can be our little secret.” She squeezed her breasts free from the tight bodice of the dress.

“Ahh, that’s better!” She exclaimed. “So, you want my help or not?”

*****

“Love the vagina, Jaina”

V bucked against him and groaned. Whether it was because of his cock or the pun, he couldn’t tell.

“You make bad puns when you fuck Misty, too?”

Jackie pressed his length back into her, reveling in the feeling of V’s tight, welcoming pussy. A mix of his cum and V’s dripped out of her, staining the mattress with evidence of their fling. Jackie glanced down at the sweaty face of his partner.

“Yup, all the time. Wanna hear my favorite one?”

V ran her hands along his back, encouraging him to thrust into her. She looked up at the gaze of her lover-turned-comedian.

“Sure.”

Jackie cleared his throat.

“What’s the difference between oral and anal?” He pushed his cock as far into her as he could, then leaned into her ear.

“Oral makes your whole day, anal makes your _hole weak._ ”

Jackie shot a toothy grin at his clearly unamused partner. “I try that one all the time. One day she’ll agree to anal.”

V rolled her eyes, but she had to admit it: the sex was as good as the jokes were bad. Jackie’s cock was thick, and he knew how to use it.

_Well Jackie, it’s your lucky day. Wouldn’t mind having you in my ass._

She motioned for Jackie to pull out of her. With a wet squelch, his cock pulled free of her gripping lips. After a quick turn and the spreading of her cheeks, she presented a new treat to him: her puckered asshole.

“Make my week then, bud.”

“You’re a real minx, Jaina.” Jackie whistled. “ _Never_ met a girl that one worked on till now!”

He pressed his hands firmly into her butt cheeks, pulled them apart, then eased his cock between. V’s eyes rolled into her skull as she felt the intense pressure and resistance of her anal cavity. Jackie’s cock, having been well lubricated by her cunt, started to sink inside. Inch by inch, he penetrated deeper.

Jackie threw his head back and moaned. The feeling of her ass engulfing him was unreal, and he strained to not lose control immediately. He took a moment to stabilize and breathe, then started to ease back and forth. V responded to his thrusts and muttered a steady stream of encouragement to him.

“That’s right Jackie, get in there… Let it _all out_ Jack. Shoot your load in me!” She instructed seductively.

He thudded into her a few more times, then his control broke. He felt his peak wash over him. Cum erupted from his cock, spraying deep into V. He fell onto her as it happened, and their sweaty bodies lay together as he finished pumping his load up her bum.

Exhausted, Jackie slumped against her, closed his eyes, and fell into a much-needed slumber.

V chuckled.

“ _Now_ you look calm. Sweet dreams, Jackie.”


	6. Showering with an Intruder (Johnny Silverhand)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> V staggers into her shower after leaving Victor's clinic. Her visitor doesn't intend to make anything easy for her.   
> M/F, verbal abuse, dirty talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a quick, short chapter to introduce Johnny and get into all the plot stuff from Act 2.

V staggered into the shower and just about managed to turn the faucet on. Cold water struck her face, shocking a bit of life into her. She stood under the faucet for a few moments, then realized her outfit was still on.

_Shit, I didn’t even take my clothes off._

She slowly removed her top, taking care to not strain her sides too much. The waterlogged shirt fell to the floor. With that, V worked to unclasp her bra. After a few groggy tweaks of her fingers, that fell away as well. Water began pouring onto her naked chest. She closed her eyes, steadied her breathing, and started to relax.

“Nice tits.”

V jumped, startled.

“Shit!”

She jerked her head to the side, only to see… Johnny. He was shamelessly looking over every curve of her breasts, and he was clearly enjoying it.

“Not as nice as Alt’s, but I’d still motorboat em. Put my cock ‘tween em too. Bet you’d love that.”

“Can you PLEASE fuck off while I’m showering?” V angrily demanded.

“No can-do, princess.” He smirked. “I never asked to be reborn in some random whore, but I’ll be damned if I don’t take advantage of it.”

V readied an angry retort, but realized it was pointless.

_I’m going to be stuck with this asshole. I just have to take my shower and learn to tune him out._

So instead of verbally attacking him, she pushed her jeans off, exposing her legs and pert butt. Johnny whistled his approval. She didn’t look at him, but she could feel his leering gaze.

“You a stripper? Because you’re putting on a _great_ show.” He laughed.

_Ugh. This part is going to be the worst._

V hesitated for a moment, then steeled her resolve. She hooked her fingers into her panties and peeled them off. The garment fell to the floor, exposing her most private parts. Throughout the entire thing, she tried her best to make it as unerotic as possible. 

Still, it made no difference to Johnny. Her visitor leaned over and drank in the view of her bare, unobstructed vagina. It glistened as the now steaming water poured off it.

“Nice shave, V. Pretty lips, too.” He grinned. “I take it that you get a lot of visitors down there, then?”

V turned a deep shade of scarlet.

“Fuck you, Johnny.”

With that, Johnny gazed into her pussy with his biggest, most shit-eating grin of the day.

“I’d fuck you too, princess.”


	7. Jig-Jig Street (Street Punks)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> V's looking for Fingers but finds some horny street punks instead. Johnny has his way of dealing with them; V shows him hers.  
> M/F, Gangbang

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is written for the quest "The Space in Between." The street punks guarding Fingers' clinic aggressively flirt with female V in-game, but nothing comes of it. I've tried to fix that.

**Jig-Jig Street Alleyway, 1:10am**

“If you’re looking for a release, I just might be your man.” The punk said, leering at the exposed skin behind V’s crop top. His buddies looked on, taking an interest in the attractive mercenary.

V smiled at the street thugs, but decided to deflect from their offer. For now, at least.

“Looking for Fingers.” She replied. Her eyes flitted across the gaze of the three men; each of them were unabashedly staring at her body. The ringleader spent a moment sizing her up before he gave his answer.

“I got a few fingers right here, if you want em.”

The punk’s buddies chuckled; clearly, they thought that was the height of wit. Johnny could not have disagreed more.

“You really gonna let them hit on you AND waste your time, V?” He seethed. “If I were you, I’d blast this fucking scum right now!”

V rolled her eyes at him.

“How’d you spend all that time in Night City and not figure out how street biz works?” she asked, exasperated. “These are just some horny punks, not Ara-fuckin-saka. Don’t gotta blast these guys to get info.“

Johnny scoffed at her and threw his hands in the air.

“Well, o wise one, your knowledge hasn’t gotten us any closer to actually finding anything. You got a plan, or are you just gonna keep lecturing me on how Night City _really_ works?”

V ignored him and turned her attention back to the punks. Johnny could claim whatever he wanted; she understood the streets. These guys wanted to fuck her, and honestly, it had been a little while since she’d last gotten some dick. When an opportunity to kill two birds with one stone pops up, you might as well take it, right?

_Watch and learn, Johnny._

V sat down next to the punk and wrapped her arm around his back. Her hand ended up gently placed above his zipper.

“Let’s do biz, choom.”

The street dweller smirked and took her into his arms. He hoisted the merc onto his crotch and snaked his fingers through her skirt.

V settled into the lap of the thug and opened her legs as much as her skirt would allow. Soon, his thumb reached her clitoris and began to roughly grind into it. Each sharp stroke of his finger drew a quick, hurried breath from V. True to his promise, he then slipped his index finger inside her and started probing. The familiar wetness began to form.

When the punk felt V’s moisture against his finger, he motioned to his buddies. They picked her up, carried her to a dumpster at the back of the alley, and unceremoniously dropped her on top of it.

With that, V positioned herself a little more securely atop the dumpster, undid her skirt, and widened her legs into a split. The lips of her vagina parted slightly as she did, fully displaying it to the street scum. For a moment, the only sound in the dark alleyway was the metallic twang of the gangbangers unzipping their pants.

The first thug moved forward and pressed his cock into her, sheathing it two inches in before he felt resistance. He pushed his hands through V’s top and took a firm, painful grasp of her breasts. The street dweller began animalistically thudding into her, driving her butt into the lid of the trashbin with each blow. V started sucking his buddies off while he slowly, inch by inch, pounded his full length into her. Soon after, her new friends pulled her breasts free from her shirt, and the thudding of her body against the bin grew louder. V’s wanton moans began to blend together with the sounds of Jig-Jig street’s seedy nightlife.

*****

Johnny had to admit it: the whole operation was, in a twisted sense, efficient. V had gone from saying hello to getting fucked in a few minutes. Through it all, almost nothing had been said; both parties seemed to have an unspoken understanding of what they were expecting from one another. Johnny raised his eyebrows as he watched the second man drain his load into V’s mouth.

_Huh, guess she does know her way round the streets._

His eyebrows arched even higher when he saw V gulp the semen down and ask for more.

_Can’t say I’d want to get nailed on a dumpster instead of just blasting the scum, though._

But then, Johnny wasn’t V. Not yet, at least. And for V, one of the unsung joys of Night City was wandering into a dingy alleyway, meeting the locals, and getting pounded. So, she swallowed the salty load, wrapped her legs around the second thug, and reveled in the heat of another backstreet dicking.

*****

V laid back heavily and took a breath. The rusty dumpster creaked and protested below her, but it had survived the quick session of carnal passion. The thugs had wandered off, but they’d left her with two gifts before they did. The first was the location of Fingers; the other was spilling out of her pussy and down the inside of her left leg.

V glanced over to Johnny, who had observed the entire thing with a mixture of awe and disgust. She grinned at his expression.

“That’s how you do biz in Night City, rookie.”


End file.
